


Londýnské střípky

by KalamityJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt, M/M, OOC, Psychology
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pět let Harryho Pottera nikdo neviděl a náhle jej Severus potkává v mudlovském Londýně, a nechápe, jak se z něj stal někdo takový – a Severus nemá rád, když něco nechápe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Londýnské střípky

Procházel potemnělým špinavým mudlovským Londýnem ráznými, dlouhými, přesto tichými kroky. Vnímal štěkot toulavých psů o ulici dál, startování starého automobilu někde za rohem i kočky mrouskající se za nejbližší popelnicí. Ani jedno z toho mu na náladě nepřidávalo, ale byla to zkrátka daň, kterou musel zaplatit, pokud nechtěl trávit další noc sám. A protože by to byla už osmadvacátá v řadě, rozhodně nechtěl. Odbočil za poslední roh a konečně se ocitl na jedné ze širších a hlučnějších ulic města. Nechodil sem zrovna rád, ale neměl na vybranou. Kouzelníci zkrátka gay barům neholdovali a byly chvíle, kdy potřeboval jen sex.

Na zlomek vteřiny ho zarazil povyk, který se strhl u vstupu. Něco bylo špatně. Zatraceně špatně a Severuse to donutilo zpomalit, až zastavil úplně a na dálku se snažil rozpoznat, co se u dveří děje. Barevné lampy, některé z nich skuhravě blikající, osvětlovaly prostor před vchodem dostatečně na to, aby dokázal rozpoznat několik mužských postav pošťuchujících se mezi sebou. Hůlka mu vklouzla do dlaně mnohem dřív, než mozek pochopil, co mu na celé situaci nehraje. Jeden z hloučku dohadujících se se náhle prudce otočil a pohled i přes panující šero neomylně spoutal s tím Severusovým. Až v ten okamžik Severusovi došlo, co je špatně. Tady by neměl narazit na kouzelníka, nebo se mu to aspoň zatím ještě nestalo. Rychle analyzoval situaci. Znali se? Proč na něj tak zíral? Otázky zaplavily Severusovu mysl a donutily ho víc se soustředit na druhého čaroděje. Zbytek skupiny tvořili mudlové, ten muž byl jediný kouzelník, zato velmi, velmi mocný. Přesně jako…

Ale to nebylo možné. Po pár krocích, kterými se nevědomě přibližoval tomu muži, jehož oči jej stále hypnotizovaly, už nepochyboval. Ty oči by poznal kdekoliv na světě, nezáleželo na tom, že je už pět let neviděl. Různé odstíny, které se v nich dokázaly střídat – hněvivě přimhouřené, když jejich vlastníku něco nebylo po chuti, jiskřící radostí, když se mu naopak dařilo, i ty provokující plamínky, když ho něco pobavilo – měl stále vypálené na sítnici.

Pět let. Pět let byl totiž Harry Potter nezvěstný.

Nezáleželo na tom, že jeho postava už nebyla chlapecká, ale zcela dospělá, že mu vlasy splývaly v rovných pramenech kolem uší, ani že jeho tvář byla pokrytá několikadenním strništěm. Ty oči ho zrazovaly. Jen letmo se Potter otočil ke své skupince, aby jejich směrem cosi houkl, a vydal se směrem k Severusovi. Ten měl pocit, že s každým dalším krokem váží o dvacet kilo víc, tak obtížná mu ta cesta připadala. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Prostě to nebylo možné. Dělil je sotva metr, když Potter promluvil:

„Nesmíte nikomu prozradit, že jste mě tu viděl,“ rozkázal Harry panovačně a hleděl na Severuse důrazným přísným pohledem. Severus několik okamžiků jen zíral na muže před sebou jako na zjevení a potlačoval touhu se ho dotknout, aby uvěřil, že před ním skutečně stojí a skutečně na něj mluví ten Harry Potter.

„To je všechno, co mi řeknete?“ zeptal se Severus s trochou nevěřícnosti, trochou ostražitosti, špetkou výsměchu a vzteku, když se konečně vzpamatoval.

„To je všechno, co potřebujete vědět,“ odsekl mu Potter a otočil se k odchodu. Severus ho pevně chytil za loket kožené bundy. Potter se na něj se vzteklým výrazem otočil: „Radím vám, abyste mě okamžitě pustil,“ vrčel nebezpečným tónem a z očí mu šlehaly blesky.

„Výhružky?“ povytáhl Severus jedno obočí, ale byl tím pohledem fascinován. Tolik emocí, co se míhalo Potterovým výrazem…

„Jistě moc dobře víte, že ne plané.“

„V pohodě, Jimmy?“ křikl směrem k nim hromotluk z party před vchodem. Severus po něm šlehl pohledem stejně jako Potter, který zavolal nazpět:

„Jo, Matte, nedělej si starosti!“

„Jimmy?“ povytáhl Severus opět obočí a koutek úst v opovržlivém úsměvu, když mu Potter vrátil svou pozornost.

„Dejte mi pokoj! Pokračujte dál ve své pochůzce, ať už je to kamkoliv, a zapomeňte, že jste mě tu kdy viděl. Rád bych řekl, že jsem vás rád viděl, ale bohužel – Nemám. Vykládat. Lži!“ S těmi nenávistně odsekávanými slovy Harry prudce vyškubl svou ruku ze Severusova sevření a vrátil se ke svým společníkům.

Za celý život Severuse šokovala spousta věcí a to, co viděl ten večer, dost z nich hravě dorovnalo. Byl dobrým pozorovatelem lidí a stejně tak dobře dokázal zůstat neviděn. Celý večer strávil sledováním Pottera, který se svíjel na tanečním parketu, pil jako Ir a velmi vášnivě flirtoval hned s několika muži. ‚Bavil‘ se zcela nespoutaně a nevázaně a jeho chování doslova křičelo hysterií.

Severus do sebe obrátil zbytek tequilly, a jen co začala zase hrát pomalejší hudba, se zvedl a zamířil přímo k němu.

„Tanec?“ zavrčel Harrymu za jeho zády do levého ucha.

Mladý muž se na něj lhostejně otočil. „Jak chceš,“ zakřičel, aby přehlušil hudbu a pokrčil rameny s přimhouřenýma očima, což bylo neklamným příznakem alkoholového opojení. Severus si ho vtáhl do náruče a snažil se stabilizovat vrávorající tělo. Potter se mu pověsil na krk a nezdálo se, že by vůbec vnímal, s kým tancuje. Několik minut se tiše pohupovali v rytmu pomalé skladby, než Potter promluvil:

„Nesmíš to nikomu říct.“ Bylo v tom o něco méně panovačnosti, zato více prosby a naléhavosti.

„Neřeknu, když mi vysvětlíš, proč to všechno.“

„Protože na to, do prdele, mám nárok. Nesnáším celý posraný kouzelnický svět za to, co mi udělal, a mysli si o tom, co chceš.“

„Ukřivděný?“ podivil se Severus upřímně.

„Jo, sakra!“

„Máš na to nárok.“

„Nepovídej,“ ušklíbl se Harry ironicky, „ty už si to taky vzdal?“ narážel na jeho přítomnost v mudlovském gay klubu.

„Ne. Nikdo to neví.“

„Chytrý. Taky jsem zrovna netoužil po tom rozkřičet to do světa, ale víš co? Teď už je mi to u prdele. Tady můžu být sám sebou.“

„Jasně, Jimmy,“ zamračil se na něj Severus. Harry lhal hlavně sobě a oba to věděli. Byl cokoliv, jen ne sám sebou.

„Hm. Takže, Snape,“ protáhl Harry, když písnička skončila a z reproduktorů se už zase valila rychlá taneční hudba. Sjel Severuse hodnotícím pohledem. „Chceš si zapíchat? Jasně, že chceš,“ pokračoval ve svém monologu, přestože do nich další pár nevybíravým způsobem vrazil. „Proč bys tu jinak byl. A celej večer si ze mě nespustil oči, takže přeskočíme formality, co ty na to?“ Opět nečekal na odpověď a zakřičel mu do ucha: „Kousek odsud je motel.“

„Můžeme jít ke mně,“ navrhl Severus poněkud bez rozmyslu. Harry se na něj podíval trochu překvapeně.

„Pokud to není v Bradavicích,“ zamumlal s pokrčením ramen. Severus ho vzal za ruku a propletl je davem. Venku za prvním rohem oba přemístil ke svému bytu. Potter zavrávoral a zbledl. Zjevně se dlouho nepřemisťoval a alkohol také udělal své. Když se ale okamžitě vzpamatoval, Severus se tím nehodlal zabývat a, jen co vešli do bytu, přitáhl si Pottera za límec košile k sobě. Surově ho políbil. Harry se nenechal zahanbit a se stejnou dravostí útočil na jeho ústa. Přesto se nezdálo, že by nějak toužil po dominantní roli. Naopak, jeho dravost se rychle přetavila v odevzdanost. Nechal se svlékat a zároveň pomalu zbavoval oblečení Severuse, přičemž naléhavě líbal nově odhalené kousky kůže, jako by to bylo to největší potěšení na světě. Severuse jeho chování zaskočilo, nebyl v takovýchto případech zvyklý na něžnosti, ale rozhodl se přizpůsobit, respektive nechat průběh v Harryho režii. A když po pár minutách, během kterých se dostali do postele, nebyl schopný jediné souvislé myšlenky, jak ho Harry přiváděl k šílenství, bylo jasné, že se rozhodl správně. Tohle nebyl žádný rychlý sex sloužící k ukojení touhy a potřeb, jaký muž očekával, pokud si partnera na jednu noc vybral v gay baru. Mnohem víc to připomínalo milování, během kterého se člověk snaží potěšit svého partnera…

Chvílemi měl pocit, že má Harryho ruce a rty naráz po celém těle. Vlny vzrušení jej zaplavovaly s každým pevným stiskem, důrazným pohlazením i políbením. Když mu Harry zkusmo stiskl bradavku mezi zuby, neubránil se vyraženému zasténání. Nemusel ani otvírat oči, aby si byl jistý, že se Harry samolibě usmál. Zároveň se ale nezdálo, že by se mu Severus svou slabošskou reakcí znechutil. Potter se upnul ke snaze vyloudit ze Severuse další podobné zvuky, a když jazykem přejel po celé délce jeho penisu, dočkal se. V okamžiku, kdy k jazyku připojil i rty a jednu ruku, zatímco druhou se věnoval varlatům, věděl Severus, že nevydrží dlouho. Donutil se sebrat natolik, aby Harryho přetočil pod sebe a na břicho. Pohledem mladého muže se mihl zmatek, který se rychle přetvořil v pochopení a slabé zasténání, když si uvědomil, co chce Severus dělat. Ten se jen dotkl Harryho nohy pod kolenem, zatímco líbal šíji a postupoval až k ramenům, a Harry sám nohu pokrčil a vytáhl výš. Severus dlaněmi hladil a hnětl jeho zadek, své polibky přesunul podél páteře ke kříži a níž. Když se jazykem poprvé dotkl otvoru mezi Harryho půlkami, muž pod ním se zazmítal a sténavě vykřikl. Severus nedokázal uvěřit, že si to Harry skutečně užívá minimálně stejně jako on sám. Bylo to zkrátka neobvyklé, ale pokud si s tím nelámal hlavu Potter, on nebude také.

Harry se ukázal jako pozorný a důkladný milenec a Severus nedokázal zakrývat překvapení. Od mladého muže zkrátka čekal jiný přístup, ale nenechal se zahanbit a veškerou pozornost mu pečlivě oplácel. A každé Harryho zasténání, každý žádostivý příraz a jeho jméno, které Harry zamumlal, když žadonil, aby do něj Severus pronikl, všechno to jej přivádělo v úžas a vyvolávalo dosud nepoznanou touhu a vášeň.

* * * * *

Chtěl se přetočit na bok, ale narazil. To bylo tak neobvyklé, že se okamžitě probral. Ihned ho zaplavil adrenalin, ale když zjistil, že to je Harry v jeho posteli, uráčil se zase pěkně uklidnit. Potter seděl opřený o čelo postele, oči dokořán, zjevně byl nějakou dobu vzhůru, a zíral do tmy před sebou. Severus nečekal, že by ho tam ráno vůbec našel, tím víc ho překvapilo, že zůstával, i když nespal.

„Nespíš?“ zašeptal.

„Nemůžu.“ Severus vytáhl obočí v němé otázce. Místnost byla dostatečně osvětlená svitem měsíce na to, aby Potter jeho gesto viděl, přesto je nechal nepovšimnuté. „Co teď vůbec děláš?“ sklopil k němu Harry oči.

„Vážně do toho chceš tahat osobní věci?“ podivil se Severus upřímně.

„Ne, nechci,“ potřásl s úšklebkem, jako by dával Severusovi za pravdu, hlavou, na které se ani za ty roky nezměnilo vůbec nic, jen přibylo pár drobounkých vrásek. Pomalu se skláněl k Severusovi a políbil ho. Jazykem mu pronikl hluboko do úst se zoufalou potřebou a touhou po prostém objetí. Severus se nechal položit na břicho a užíval si masáž, doteky a polibky, které mu mladý muž hojně dopřával.

* * * * *

A ráno ho u sebe skutečně nenašel. Celý týden se snažil nezabývat se tím a soustředit se na přípravu lektvarů pro bradavickou ošetřovnu jako každé léto, ale myšlenky mu stále odbíhaly k tomu večeru. Protože Potter byl pozorný milenec a okamžitě pochopil, co se Severusovi líbí, a dokonce byl ochotný mu to dopřát, aniž by Severus musel o cokoliv prosit.

Celý týden si s tou myšlenkou pohrával, ale definitivně se rozhodl až v pátek večer. Přemístil se do Londýna a zcela neomylně zamířil do jednoho konkrétního gay baru. Tentokrát se nehodlal schovávat, obzvlášť když viděl, jak si Pottera nárokuje obrovský svalnatý mudla. Zamířil přímo k nim.

„Smím prosit,“ zavrčel přímo na Pottera a rozhodně v tom nebyla otázka. Toho hromotluka ignoroval.

„Jsem zadaný,“ opáčil otráveně.

„Chci s tebou mluvit.“

„Tak hele, šašku, řekl, že s tebou jít nechce, tak se ve vlastním zájmu pakuj,“ vložil se do toho obr.

„Ale on ví, že by ve tvém vlastním zájmu jít měl.“ Nenamáhal se s vražedným pohledem, jen si dál držel svou ledově nepřístupnou masku.

„Výhrůžky?“ ušklíbl se Potter a bylo v tom patrné zvrácené pobavení.

„A jistě víš, že ne plané.“ Potter se nevěřícně zasmál, ale spustil svou ruku z krku svého tanečního partnera. Potřásl hlavou.

„Promiň, Joshi, tady profesor umí být poněkud majetnický. Hned jsem zpátky.“

„Profesor?“ sjel hromotluk Severuse opovržlivým pohledem od hlavy až k patě. „Neučí náhodou v Karpatech?“

„Jo, tak trochu,“ zasmál se Potter, a už se prodíral ven. „Podcenil jsem tě, nečekal jsem, že mě tady najdeš,“ zadíval se na Severuse zamyšleně, když vyšli na déšť.

„Bylo jasné, že tam, co minule, nepůjdeš, takže jsem zkusil bar co nejdál od něj a zjevně jsem tě dobře odhadl.“

„Chm. Tak co chceš?“ promnul si Potter kořen nosu a sundal z něj brýle plné stékajících kapek vody.

„Tebe.“

„To jsem čekal,“ ušklíbl se Potter a podíval se stranou, jako by si rovnal myšlenky. „Nikdy ti nestačí to, co ti lidé můžou nebo chtějí dát, vždycky chceš víc,“ zamračil se. Severus ho nepřerušoval, tušil, že ještě neskončil. Nemýlil se. Harry se zhluboka nadechl. „Jak si to představuješ?“

„Jen sex. Nic osobního. Výhody si dokážeš spočítat sám.“

„Nikdo to nesmí vědět.“

Severus prostě kývl, než se majetnicky nacpal do Potterova osobního prostoru a jazykem mu názorně předvedl, jak vážně to myslí.

* * * * *

Probudilo ho hlasité několikeré zaklení. Nebylo to poprvé během těch týdnů, co spolu spali, ale poprvé se Severus odhodlal ke komentáři.

„Odcházíš?“ zeptal se dokonale vzhůru. Nebyla to otázka zjišťovací, spíš se jen ujišťoval. Potter se nenechal rušit při zapínání knoflíčků na košili, ani se na Severuse neotočil.

„Samozřejmě,“ řekl jen tiše.

„Nemusíš.”

„Jdi do prdele. Dohoda zněla jasně. Jen sex,“ rozčiloval se Harry, teď už nepřiměřeně hlasitě.

„Nic jiného po tobě taky nechci. Jen jsem chtěl říct, že nemusíš odcházet těsně před rozedněním. Stejně tu trávíš noc a mizíš, až když mám vstávat. Mně nevadí, když se probudím a uvidím tě tu spát.“

„Možná by mělo.“ S tím se odebral ke krbu a odletaxoval se neznámo kam.

Severus zavrčel, skopal peřinu a prudce vstal. Dokud nemluvili, celkem jim to klapalo. Sex s Potterem mu vyhovoval, ale nejspíš mu to přestávalo stačit. Možná měl Harry pravdu, nikdy mu nic nebylo dost, chtěl pořád víc. Prožít skvělou noc a ráno se probudit sám se dalo snést jednou, dvakrát i třikrát. Ale po páté, po desáté, nebo po patnácté už to bylo otravné a Severus si připadal využitý. Paradoxní, když to byl on, kdo s tím nápadem přišel.

* * * * *

Harrymu ze rtů unikl hlasitý sten. Severuse to vzrušilo tak, že nedokázal souvisle myslet. Pocity byly důležitější. A jediné slovo, které se dralo na povrch. S prsty zabořenými do vlasů svého milence je nechal uniknout z popraskaných rtů. „Harry…“

Osudová chyba.

Muž pod ním nepřirozeně ztuhl a vzápětí ze sebe Severuse prudce shodil. Otočil se, takže teď seděl obkročmo na něm, ruce zapřené do matrace vedle jeho uší a z bezprostřední blízkosti mu do obličeje zuřivě vrčel:

„Ty to nechápeš, že ne? Tak já ti to vysvětlím. Zasranej Harry Potter je mrtvej! Nechci o něm slyšet ani jedno jediný podělaný slovo. Jsem James Evans, a jestli se ti něco nelíbí, tak už mě v životě neuvidíš, i kdybych se kvůli tobě měl odstěhovat do Azkabanu! Rozumíš mi?“

„V životě ti neřeknu Jamesi,“ zavrčel Severus. Jeho rysy během Harryho monologu ztvrdly a pevně zatínal pěsti, aby ho nepropleskl. Potter se výsměšně zasmál: „Ale, snad tě ještě nedrží stará nenávist?! Jeden by čekal, že po tolika letech pochopíš, že já nejsem jako táta.“

„Ne, to teda nejsi. Ten se sice choval jako kretén, ale aspoň se nestyděl za to, kým je.“ Potter zrudl vzteky a ještě víc se napjal.

„Pokrytče!“ zasyčel Severusovi nenávistně do obličeje. „Najednou mi ho zrovna ty budeš předhazovat jako vzor?! Jdi do prdele, Severusi.“

„Takže strávíš celý život v baru?“ zeptal se klidně.

„Nic ti po tom není,“ zavrčel Harry, ale taktéž o poznání klidněji. Lehl si na záda vedle Severuse. „Věděl jsem, že to takhle skončí. Vždycky chceš víc. Slíbil jsi, že v tom nebude nic osobního.“

„To jsem netušil, že jsi takový zoufalec.“

Harry se nevesele zasmál, ale nevyvracel mu to. „Konečně máš pádný důvod do mě rýt, tak si posluž. Tvůj sen se vyplnil. Jsem přesně ten nanicovatý spratek, za jakého jsi mě vždycky měl.“

Severus ale neviděl arogantního spratka, jen zlomeného, osamělého muže, který udělal všechno pro společnost, a ona ho vzápětí zradila. Když se provalilo, že je Harry Potter gay, stal se najednou z chlapce-který-porazil-zlo vyvrhel společnosti. Neunesl to. A nebylo se čemu divit. Pronásledovali ho na každém kroku a ty věci, co psal Věštec, nenávistné dopisy a pomluvy, jakým musel čelit, byly zkrátka příliš i pro extrovertního Nebelvíra.

„Máš na víc.“

„Ušetři mě,“ procedil Harry skrze zuby a odvrátil hlavu.

„Myslím to vážně.“

„Upřímně? Nemám!“ prudce se zase otočil na Severuse, aby svým slovům dodal na důrazu. „A víš proč? Nemám dokončené vůbec žádné vzdělání! Já nemám na výběr,“ zakroutil hlavou s bolestným podtónem.

„Zaměstnám tě.“

„Strč si ten svůj soucit někam.“

„Lichotíš mi, jestli si myslíš, že jsem soucitný,“ ušklíbl se Severus. „Potřebuji asistenta. Jen na prázdniny. Nikdo o tobě nebude vědět.“

„Proč to děláš?“ povzdechl si nechápavě Harry, vztek se někam vypařil. „Kazíš to.“

„Nevím,“ odpověděl Severus. Ale věděl, že se nechce dívat, jak si Harry zcela zbytečně ničí život. Vždycky se o něj – svým způsobem – staral, dohlížel na něj, a dokonce – když se po Harrym slehla zem – pomáhal s jeho hledáním. Ale bylo to marné, nikdo o něm neslyšel, ani jeho nejbližší přátelé. Mluvil i s Petúnií, která byla víc než v šoku, když ho poznala. Tvrdila, že o Harrym neslyšela dobrý rok, ale nevěřil jí to. Naštěstí existoval pro něj velmi jednoduchý způsob si její slova ověřit. Kromě odpovědi na svou otázku zjistil hned několik velmi nepříjemných podrobností o jejím vztahu k Harrymu a odcházel s ještě větším vztekem, než s jakým k ní šel. Pár týdnů poté bylo pátrání zastaveno, přesto se Severus snažil ‚rozhodit sítě‘. Musel přiznat, že Harry odvedl dobrou práci – chtěl zmizet, a tak prostě zmizel.

„Promyslím to,“ zavrčel Harry s povzdechem, což Severuse vytrhlo ze vzpomínek. Potter tím přiznal, jak moc zoufalý byl, dokázal si připustit porážku, což Severus uměl ocenit.

„Ani nechceš vědět asistenta čeho?“

„Můžu hádat třikrát?“ uchechtl se Harry.

„Dobře. V neděli chci odpověď.“

„A můžeme teď už přestat žvanit?“ Severus se místo odpovědi sesunul níž a vzal si mezi rty Harryho ochablý penis. „Asi jo,“ zamumlal ještě Potter, než se napjal a přirazil mu do úst. Severus ho za boky zatlačil zpátky do matrace. Chtěl si ho vychutnat pomalu, přivést ho k šílenství mučivě pozvolným stupňováním požitků a Harry mu nechal volnou ruku, když se celý uvolnil.

* * * * *

V neděli v šest večer ho poprvé napadlo, že se zmýlil, a že Potter nepřijde. O dvě hodiny později se ale dočkal. Otevřel dveře a zíral na Pottera, kterému k ramenům splývaly mokré vlasy. Přestože tady nepršelo, v jiné části Londýna nejspíš ano, protože byl mokrý úplně celý, odkapávala z něj voda a nepatrně se třásl. Severus ho počastoval tázavým pohledem.

„Beru to pod podmínkou, že se nejedná o práci v Bradavicích,“ odpověděl rozhodně a Severus se zamračil. Dílem nad jeho vzezřením, dílem nad tím požadavkem. Potter protočil oči. „K čertu s tebou, Snape! O co ti sakra jde?“ vrčel na něj už zase netrpělivě a přidal nervózní teatrální rozhazování rukama.

Severus se zamyslel. Vytáhl hůlku, namířil jí na Pottera, který nad tím jen povytáhl obočí a nejspíš ho ani nenapadlo, že by měl zvažovat svou vlastní obranu. Severus tuhle lhostejnost nechápal a použil na Pottera sušící kouzlo. Potom ustoupil ode dveří a nechal Harryho projít dovnitř.

„Teoreticky mohu svou práci přesunout sem, ale v Bradavicích by to bylo jednodušší. Můžeme použít maskovací kouzlo, pokud to považuješ za nutné.“

„Jasně a můj magický podpis tam nikdo nepozná, že jo…“

„Kolik lidí tam podle tebe zůstává přes prázdniny? A kolik z nich chodí za mnou?“

„Varuju tě!“ namířil mu Potter výhružně prstem do obličeje. „Někdo to zjistí a osobně tě naporcuju do těch tvých lektvarových blivajzů místo třaskavých skvorejšů.“ Severus ignoroval nelogičnost toho prohlášení a prostě kývl.

* * * * *

Když měl Potter následující den desetiminutové zpoždění, pochopil to Severus tak, že si své rozhodnutí nakonec přece jen rozmyslel a nenašel odvahu. Přišel po dalších pěti minutách. Neomluvil se. Pracoval mlčky, soustředěný na úkoly, které mu Severus zadal. Rozloučili se v šest hodin slovy: „Příště přijď včas.“

* * * * *

Přišel včas.

* * * * *

Když ho Severus poprvé oslovil „Jamesi“, aby upoutal jeho pozornost, Harry sebou trhl a zmateně se rozhlížel. Severusovi to jen potvrdilo, že si nalhával, že je přesně tím, čím být chce. Tápal mezi dvěma světy a potřeboval najít své místo s ukrutnou zoufalostí, jenom nevěděl, jak na to. Pozitivem bylo, že se nechal postrkovat, přemýšlel o Severusových návrzích a některé z nich nakonec přijal za své.

„Jak ti mám říkat?“ zeptal se Snape na rovinu. Potter na něj pár okamžiků hleděl bez mrknutí a pak jen pokrčil rameny a vrátil se k práci. Ale znovu přemýšlel o tom, kým vlastně je, a to Severusovi prozatím stačilo.

* * * * *

Některé večery se prostě rozešli každý svým směrem, jindy je Severus oba přemístil k sobě, ale Harry nikdy nezůstal až do rána. Vždycky se vypařil a přišel až do laboratoře pečlivě schovaný pod maskovacím kouzlem. Severus na něm viděl, jak ho to ničí, ale nehodlal mu vyjít vstříc. Ne, dokud Potter sám sobě nepřizná, že ho současná situace deptá.

* * * * *

„Baví tě to?“ zeptal se Harry s až opovržlivým podtónem, zatímco očima propaloval díru do stropu. Opět ležel v Severusově posteli a opět nespal. Tenká deka mu ležérně zakrývala boky a jednu nohu. Severus jeho tělo obdivoval. Měl k tomu asi tak milion důvodů, záhadou zůstávalo, jak je možné, že Harry nebyl zhnusený z jeho těla. A že nebyl, mu dokazoval každou noc, kterou trávili společně.

Severus si povzdechl a na chvíli zadržel dech. Neměl na další filozofickou debatu náladu. Na žádnou debatu. „Co?”

„Tohle. Tenhle život. Každý den. Vstát, umíchat pár nesmyslů, přečíst noviny a jít spát. A znova.“

„Ano, dělám to, co mě baví. Mám rád řád. Otázka je, proč se svým životem něco neuděláš ty.“

„Asi se v tom vyžívám,“ přiznal Harry zcela upřímně, přestože se to snažil schovat za sarkastický tón.

„Pohodlné, ale hloupé.“

„Jo, asi jo,“ pokrčil Harry rezignovaně rameny a konečně odtrhl pohled od stropu. „Proč Londýn?“ pokračoval pak ve výslechu.

„Nikdo si mě tu nevšímá, když vyjdu ven. Jsou tu i podivnější individua,“ vysvětlil Severus své pohnutky.

„Pravda,“ kývl Harry.

„Proč ty?“ zeptal se Severus se zájmem.

„Jsou tu i podivnější individua než já.” Jeho úsporný úsměv stále nesl ten hořký podtón ironie, kterou vkládal do všeho, co říkal. Severus o něm často přemýšlel. Nelíbilo se mu, co viděl. To, kým se Harry stal. Na druhé straně neměl nejmenší právo ho jakkoliv soudit a, dovedeno do důsledku, zas tak moc se mu nedivil. Potter se každopádně potřeboval vrátit do kouzelnického světa, minimálně proto, aby za minulostí udělal tlustou čáru a mohl konečně jít dál. Cítil se ukřivděný a to ho drželo zpátky jako kotva.

* * * * *

Jednou Harry přišel jako obvykle schovaný pod maskovacím kouzlem – blonďaté vlasy a modré oči Severusovi pily krev stejně jako oblejší rysy ve tváři, přesto veškeré pohyby byly stále Harryho, jeho hlas, občasné odseknutí nebo pichlavé poznámky. Ten den byl Severus obzvlášť nevrlý, každý Harryho pohyb ho přiváděl k šílenství. Ne, aby byl upřímný, k šílenství ho přiváděl ten vzhled. Nesnášel ty modré oči.

„Nikdo sem nechodí,” procedil skrze zuby pozdě odpoledne.

„Cože?” zašklebil se Harry nechápavě a mračil se, jako by Severuse nejradši praštil.

„Nemusíš na sobě to kouzlo mít neustále. Kdyby se někdo blížil, poznáme to.”

„To je moje věc.”

„Vadí mi to,” informoval ho Severus upřímně a snažil se zakrýt vztek, jaký v něm rozhovor s Potterem opět vyvolával.

„To je tvůj problém, Snape,” zavrčel Harry nebezpečně.

„Jistě, protože ty se přece staráš jen sám o sebe. Ostatní jsou ti u prdele.”

„Strč si ty svoje zasraný urážky do hajzlu. Nic nevíš.”

„Tak mi to, sakra, vysvětli, protože máš pravdu. Spím s tebou už několik týdnů a nic nevím. A pořád nechápu, co tě dovedlo až sem.”

„A co je ti, kurva, po tom?” vyjel po něm Harry hlasitě. Stáli teď naproti sobě a měřili se nenávistnými zhnusenými pohledy.

„Já nevím,” rozhodil Severus rukama v rozmáchlém, pro sebe tolik netypickém, gestu. Stejně jako Potter ani on sám si nechtěl přiznat, že ho tohle všechno spíš ničilo.

Mohlo to skončit buď soubojem, nebo sexem. Protože přesně tím způsobem už několik začínajících hádek vyřešili. Nebo spíš odsunuli do krabice s nápisem „O tomhle se nemluví”.

Měřili se stále stejně neústupnými pohledy, a když už to déle nemohl vydržet, svěsil Severus ramena, uvolnil postoj do méně ofenzivního, nepatrně sklopil hlavu a přivřel oči ve snaze se uklidnit.

A pak zničehonic Harry mávl hůlkou a veškeré cizí rysy zmizely. Severus se od něj odvrátil a usmál se.

* * * * *

V polovině prázdnin, které probíhaly s monotónní předvídatelností – mlčenlivě, když byli v laboratoři, a vášnivě během večerů, které trávili společně – se náhle ozvalo rázné zaťukání. Severus se zamračil, nechápal, kdo by po něm mohl cokoliv chtít, ale pak si uvědomil, kolikátého je. Hlasitě vydechl a pohledem ještě zkontroloval bezchybnost maskovacího kouzla na Harryho obličeji. Harry se napjal a natočil zády ke dveřím.

„Dále,“ houkl Severus nepříjemným tónem a na okamžik zadoufal, že to nezvaného hosta odradí. Samozřejmě si vzápětí uvědomil, jak pošetilé jeho přání bylo.

„Dobrý den, profesore,“ ozval se ode dveří klidný rozhodný ženský hlas. Harry upustil míchací tyčinku do kotlíku a překotně se ji snažil vylovit, čímž na sebe upoutal naprosto nežádoucí pozornost.

„Jimmy, můj asistent,“ kývl hlavou k Harrymu s úšklebkem dávajícím jasně najevo rozladění nad jeho neschopností.

„Madame Weasleyová. Jistě vám není neznámá díky svým lektvarovým výzkumům, a pokud se pletu, jste ještě horší zaměstnanec, než jsem si kdy vůbec myslel.“ Přesunul svou pozornost z Harryho zírajícího do kotlíku k Hermioně Weasleyové.

„Co vás sem přivádí?“ položil řečnickou otázku. Moc dobře to věděl. Ale Harry ne.

„Chci obnovit pátrání.“

„Už jsem vám všechno řekl. Čtyřikrát!“ upozornil ji nevraživě.

„Museli jsme něco přehlédnout,“ trvala si mladá žena na svém.

„Čtyřikrát?“ zopakoval Severus, aby si uvědomila, jak absurdně zní. Zkoušela to každý rok, vždy, když se blížily narozeniny muže, který stál o tři metry dál.

„Prosím. Jste poslední, kdo ho viděl.“

„Byl jsem v bezvědomí, chápete to? Neviděl jsem ho, neslyšel a nevidím jediný důvod, proč by šel zrovna za mnou.“

„Mluvil o vašich vzpomínkách… Chtěl se přesvědčit, že jste naživu…“ vysvětlovala mu už popáté.

„Je to pět let. Pět. Let. Už nemůžete mít ani falešné naděje. Zapomínáte, jak obětavý ten člověk byl. Nenechával by své přátele žít v každodenní nejistotě a marné naději.“ Byl na ni nepříjemný a protivný, protože ji potřeboval odradit. Nebo naopak, potřeboval, aby Potter viděl další stránku svého úprku.

„Nemluvte o něm, jako by už nežil!“ utrhla se na něj Weasleyová.

„Pro dobro své i své rodiny, byste to měla nechat konečně být,“promluvil teď klidněji s ohledem na její stav.

„Nikdy. Nikdy to nenechám být. Víte… Myslím, že prostě jen žije mezi mudly. A nedivím se, po tom, co mu kouzelníci udělali. Ale nikdy se nevzdám naděje na to, že ho ještě někdy uvidím. Nic jiného mi po něm nezbylo,“ dodala tiše, ale vzápětí hlavu zase prudce zvedla. „Nechápu, že mě jen na okamžik napadlo, že byste mi mohl chtít pomoct!“ propálila ho tím svým rozčilujícím vražedným pohledem, který dokázal udělat podpantofláka i z Hagridova pět metrů vysokého mladšího bratříčka.

„Také to nechápu. Pokud nemáte na srdci ještě něco dalšího…“ pokynul jí ke dveřím.

„Vím, že jste ho hledal. Pastorek mi to řekl.“

„Pak vám musel také prozradit, že to bylo na jeho příkaz. Hledal ho celý Fénixův řád!“ zvýšil Severus nepatrně hlas, aby jí dal najevo svou narůstající netrpělivost.

„Kdybyste se cokoliv dozvěděl, dáte mi vědět?“ zeptala se Weasleyová na půl cesty ke dveřím smířlivě.

„Jste absurdní,“ zavrčel Severus už značně rozladěně. Kývla a potichu vyšla ze dveří. Severus vydechl, až když si byl jistý, že je skutečně pryč.

„Spokojený?“ ucedil směrem k Harrymu, ve snaze vybít si na něm zlost. Ten teď stál dlaněmi opřený o pracovní stůl, hlavu svěšenou mezi rameny a vydechl:

„Bože.“ Zůstal tak stát několik dlouhých vteřin. „Ona… ona je těhotná?“

„Ano.“

„Jak se po tak dlouhé době může upínat ke mně?“ otočil se na Severuse s pohledem plným tak hluboké bolesti, jakou u něj ještě neviděl. Ani za poslední týdny, ani nikdy předtím. Došel k němu a chytil jeho tvář do svých dlaní. Zrušil maskovací kouzlo a dlouze něžně jej políbil. Harry mu zasténal do úst a rukama si ho přitáhl blíž.

„Potřebuju tě,“ zašeptal mu Harry do ucha a Severus okamžitě pocítil vlastní vzrušení. Skončili na zemi na jeho plášti, propleteni jako dva konce jednoho provazu v milostném uzlu. Pronikal svým jazykem do těch sladkých úst a nechal se hladit a laskat a doteky mu stejně něžně oplácel. Po chvíli ale přitvrdil, protože už zjistil, že to je to, co Harryho spolehlivě dostane na vrchol. Chytil jeho ruce a sevřel mu je nad hlavou. Rty bloudil po jeho krku, hrudníku i břiše, aby pokaždé mezi zuby stiskl kousek kůže. Někdy si tím vysloužil hlasitý vzdech, jindy syknutí, nebo se proti němu Harry vypjal pánví.

„Prosím, Severusi,“ škemral Harry zastřeným hlasem.

„Co bys chtěl? Popiš mi to,“ zavrněl mu Severus do ucha.

„Vezmi si mě…“

* * * * *

Další den ráno Harryho poprvé našel ve své posteli. Pravděpodobně celou noc nespal, protože zase seděl opřený o čelo postele a nepřítomně zíral někam před sebe.

„Proč nespíš?“ optal se ho a navlhčil si rty.

„Mám pocit, že jsem se rozhodl špatně,” sdělil Harry nahlas svou úvahu upřímně, bez obalu ironie a nánosu sarkasmu.

„Protože jsi tím někomu ublížil?“ Bylo mu jasné, kam Harryho myšlenky směřují.

„Jo,“ potvrdil mu to vzápětí, ale nepodíval se na něj.

„Jednou jsi udělal to, co jsi skutečně potřeboval ty sám, bez ohledu na ostatní. Měl jsi na to plné právo. Co by se stalo, kdybys neodešel?”

„Zešílel bych.“

„Přesně, Harry.“

„Neříkej mi tak,“ požádal tiše.

„Pro mě jsi pořád Harry Potter. Smiř se s tím.“

* * * * *

„Ke mně, nebo k tobě?“ otočil se na něj Harry, když svorně prošli branou bradavických pozemků.

„Hm?“ podivil se Severus zcela pochopitelně, vzhledem k tomu, že u Harryho ještě nebyl. „K tobě,“ odpověděl dřív, než Harry mohl nabídku stáhnout. Vysloužil si tím úšklebek, který Severus nedokázal dešifrovat. Mohlo to být egoisticky samolibé, stejně jako souhlasné ušklíbnutí nebo výsměch. Potom k němu Harry natáhl prsty a Severus ani na okamžik nezaváhal, když je stiskl ve své ruce a nechal se přemístit.

„Můj byt,“ máchl Harry rukou do prostoru okázalým gestem, ale jeho hlas postrádal pýchu, s jakou lidé své domovy obvykle představují. Naopak, bylo to sdělení plné opovržení, možná dokonce i hanby, ale Severus nechápal proč. Nebýt oblečení, které se povalovalo, no, všude, to byl byt pěkný, i když malý. Ale velké prosvětlené byty byly v Londýně přepychem, který si Harry dovolit nemohl. A Severus koneckonců také ne.

„Útulné,“ překonal se, ale Harry se nedal oklamat.

„Prosím tě,“ odfrkl útočně.

„Dám si čaj, děkuju,“ ignoroval to Severus, odstranil z křesla černou mikinu s kapucí a posadil se. Křeslo zaskřípalo, pravděpodobně toho pamatovalo víc než Severus.

„Černý nebo mátový?“ ozvalo ze z kuchyňského koutu.

„Černý. Nebo ne, dám si mátový.“

„Ale, co ta změna?“ vykoukl Potter zpoza rohu.

„Mohl bych se zeptat na to stejné,“ odpověděl Severus s jasnou výzvou a narážel na fakt, že Harry jej k sobě dosud nikdy nepozval.

„Prostě to chtělo změnu. Nesnáším rutinu.“

„Nedáváš tomu tak trochu osobní rovinu?“

„Nebuď směšný!“ ohradil se Harry, ale záblesk nejistoty Severusovi neunikl.

„Tak nebuď tvrdohlavý, začni věci pojmenovávat pravými jmény. Bude se ti žít o dost jednodušeji.“

„Fajn. Řekl bych, že už to nějakou dobu je tak trochu osobní rovina,“ odsekl Harry.

„Vidíš, ani to nebolelo. Víš, že ti tohle nežeru, tak si přestaň hrát na drsňáka a pojď sem.“

Harry dvakrát přešlápl, než se rozhodl, že to nejspíš vážně nemá cenu, a sedl si na opěrku Severusova křesla. Ten jen zaklonil hlavu a Harry už tiskl rty k těm jeho.

„Víš, že nemusíš čekat na pozvání, že jo?“ odtáhl se Severus.

„Možná?“ zamumlal Harry neochotně.

„Nemusíš.“

* * * * *

„Máš divný strop, Pottere.“

„A ty zase nos, Snape.“

„Chtěl by vymalovat.“

„Mám ho rád.“

„Ten strop?“ ujišťoval se Severus a nakrčil při tom nos.

„Tvůj nos.“

„Já ne,“ ujistil ho Severus a čekal nějaký úskok.

„S malým nosíkem bys vypadal směšně.“

„Tak to mi vážně nedá spát,“ zakroutil Severus hlavou a přesunul pod ni jednu ruku. Harry toho využil a natiskl se k němu.

„Nedá spát? To bych tě měl víc utahat,“ zakřenil se.

„To byla ironie. Nejsem na tyhle tvoje hurá akce stavěný.“

„Tím chceš říct, že jsi starý?“

„Ovšemže ne,“ odmítl Severus se zavrčením zcela absurdní nařčení, což Pottera nepochopitelně pobavilo a pochopitelně neodradilo od plánovaného útoku.

* * * * *

„Kdy začíná škola?“ zeptal se jednou Harry ostražitě.

„Za čtyři dny,“ odpověděl Severus stejně napjatě, zatímco upíjel svůj ranní čaj u Harryho v kuchyni. Ukázalo se, že Harry sice odmítá zůstávat na snídaně u Severuse, ale že Severus zůstává přes noc a na snídani u něj, mu v nejmenším nevadilo. Vlastně to byl on, kdo Severuse stáhl zpátky do postele, když se ten pokoušel vyplížit tak, aby svého milence nevzbudil.

„Aha.“

„To neznamená, že mi nemůžeš dál pomáhat,“ ujistil Harryho Severus a odložil noviny.

„Myslím, že přesně to to pro dobro nás obou znamená.“

„Co budeš dělat?“ zkusil to tedy Severus z jiného konce.

„Zkusím štěstí jinde.“

„Famfrpál?“ nabídl Severus jednu z možností, o které už nějakou dobu přemýšlel.

„Ne…“

„Jde ti.“

„A nevíš, kdo by mě vzal k sobě do týmu?“ uchechtl se Harry. „Možná Harpyje. Což by ve výsledku byl přesně ten olej do ohně, kterému se chci vyhnout.“

„Chm. Možná by to stálo alespoň za úvahu.

„Myslíš, že jsem o tom nepřemýšlel? Stokrát. Tohle prostě nechci.”

„Pak bys možná měl začít tím, že dokončíš studium.” Severus to musel vyslovit, přestože věděl, jakou lavinu tím způsobí.

„Ty ses asi zbláznil!” vyjel očekávaně Harry.

Severus mu nedal šanci pokračovat. „Nikdo nemusí vědět, že jsi to ty. Nechci po tobě zářný návrat nebelvírského hrdiny. Nemusíš chodit do tříd s běžnými studenty, dokonce ani za žádnou kolej. Prostě jen dokončit chybějící rok individuálním studijním plánem. Koneckonců můžeš se dostavit až na přezkoušení. Je to jenom o tom chtít.” Harry otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, ale pak se jen zamračil a zase sklapl. Zdálo se, že o tom bude přemýšlet.

* * * * *

Začala škola a Harry už do laboratoře nechodil každý den a dvakrát do týdne pro něj bylo málo. Nudil se, ale možnost studia zatím odmítal. Severus věděl, že v tomhle ohledu by Harryho mohli přesvědčit jeho bývalí spolužáci, kteří po válce školu dokončili. Nebylo na tom nic potupného. Jenomže Harry se stýkal jen s mudly, kontakt s kouzelníky stále zarputile potlačoval a nikdy se nezajímal o to, co se děje v Bradavicích. Tvářil se, že do toho světa už nepatří, ale zároveň zoufale toužil po návratu, jen ještě nebyl připravený si to přiznat. Dlouhé hodiny bloudil bezcílně městem, vracel se za svými přáteli do baru a domů se chodil opět jen vyspat. Někdy ani to ne. Byl podrážděný a něco ho žralo, ale odmítal o tom mluvit. Jediným důsledkem bylo, že se hádali mnohem častěji než kdy dřív a vkrádala se mezi ně nedůvěra, podezřívavost a útočnost. Jejich hádky se točili kolem čím dál větších nesmyslů a občas se uchylovali až k dětinským naschválům.

Severus vyzkoušel všechno, co ho jen napadlo, ale nedokázal přijít na způsob, jakým s Harrym komunikovat správně.

Jedno odpoledne uprostřed pochmurného října se málem stalo poslední kapkou do jeho poháru trpělivosti.

„Co to sakra je?” udeřil na něj Harry, sotva se Severus zhmotnil v jeho bytě.

„Můžeš být konkrétnější?” povytáhl Severus jedno obočí velmi pomalu, jako by to byla ta nejobtížnější činnost na světě.

„No, já nevím. Co třeba ty zdi a strop?!”

„Říkal jsem ti, že to chce vymalovat,” zamračil se Severus.

„Já ale nesouhlasil,” vztekal se Harry.

„O co jde doopravdy?” Severus se okamžitě přeladil na stejně hádavou náladu, jakou měl Harry a nehodlal si nechat nic líbit. Byla to jen pitomá barva!

„Je to můj byt, Severusi. Nemáš žádné právo-”

„Právo na co? Udělat z toho obyvatelné prostory?!”

„Právo tahat mi sem magii. Kdyby sis vzal štafle a štětku a vymaloval to, bylo by mi to jedno. Tohle jsi neměl. A moc dobře jsi věděl, že bych to neschválil, proto jsi to udělal, když jsem tu nebyl.” Což samozřejmě byla pravda, Severus to udělal záměrně, když byl Harry ve městě, ale zároveň si uvědomoval, že ve skutečnosti vážně nešlo o vymalované zdi.

„Nebuď absurdní!” odfrkl si.

„Myslím to vážně. Žádná magie v tomhle bytě!”

„Chováš se dětinsky. Já jsem kouzelník a nehodlám to kvůli tobě měnit. Svoje komplexy si vyřeš sám.”

„Je to, do prdele, můj byt!”

„Fajn, užij si ho,” informoval ho Severus s úšklebkem a přemístil se ke svému bytu. Nestačil ale ani vydechnout, natož se uklidnit, když se Harry s hlasitým prásknutím přemístil přímo před něj.

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš!” mířil mu teď vztekle ukazovákem do obličeje. Třásl se zlostí a pravděpodobně byl na pokraji zhroucení.

„Do svého bytu,” odsekl starší muž a odvrátil se od něj. Chtěl někam utéct, měl toho plné zuby. Nikdy nebyl tolik trpělivý.

„Neopovažuj se odejít!” rozkázal Harry vztekle.

Severus se na něj neotočil a přemístil se k bradavické bráně. Byl si jistý, že tam se za ním Harry nevydá. Cítil se velmi unavený a byl podrážděný. Ne, zuřil. Ten týden to byla třetí hádka s Harrym a Severus se ke každé z nich v myšlenkách stále vracel. Stál na břehu Černého jezera, zíral na klidnou hladinu chladné temné vody a byl nejblíž rozhodnutí to vzdát. Zkoušel přece na Harryho tlačit z různých stran, více či méně důvtipně a nápadně, ale zdálo se, že ho zlomit nedokáže. Drobné ústupky, které postupně během léta získal, jako by se začátkem školního roku opět vymizely a oni se vrátili zase na start. Nemohl jen tak opustit školu, aby s Harrym trávil víc času a navíc, proč by měl, když on jakoukoliv změnu také odmítal?

V tu chvíli byl vážně rozhodnutý vše ukončit. Vrátit se do bytu a říct Harrymu, že to nemá smysl, ať už se nevrací. Pak ucítil drobný závan vzduchu, těsně předtím, než mu Harry položil ruku na rameno. Nic neřekl, jen tak zůstal stát těsně za ním. Severus ztěžka vydechl a překryl Harryho prsty svou dlaní. Tušil, že muž za ním nemá svou vlastní podobu a tu stále tolik cizí vidět nechtěl. Zavřel oči a Harry udělal půlkrok k němu. Opřel si hlavu o Severusovo rameno a mlčky pozoroval nehybnou hladinu.

Byla jim zima.

* * * * *

„Možná bych jí měl napsat dopis,“ uvažoval Harry nahlas, zatímco ležel Severusovi na hrudníku a kreslil mu do kůže prstem kolečka a osmičky.

„A dát jí tak další falešnou naději a důvod upnout se k pátrání ještě víc?“

„Napsal bych jí, ať mě nehledá, že až budu připravený, vrátím se.“

„Bude vědět, že jsem tě našel.“

„A bude ti vděčná.“

„Nebo mě bude mučit,“ ušklíbl se Severus a rozcuchal Harrymu vlasy.

„Nebuď směšný,“ zvedl k němu jeho milenec ty svoje zelené oči, které už nebyly tak prázdné jako před několika měsíci. Právě teď v nich viděl i drobounké jiskřičky pobavení. Postrádaly pichlavou ironii a byly smířlivě klidné.

„A chystáš se vrátit?“ Jiskřičky pohasly. Pohledem uhnul.

„Chybí mi to,“ přiznal Harry po chvíli.

„Chceš se vrátit jako Harry Potter?“ zajímal se Severus klidně, přestože mu při předchozím sdělení srdce vynechalo nějaký ten úder. Byl to náhlý obrat, který nečekal. Ještě ne.

Harry se zamračil, jako pokaždé, když to jméno uslyšel, a pak potřásl hlavou. „Svět už Harryho Pottera nepotřebuje.“

„Možná ale Harry Potter konečně potřebuje žít.“

* * * * *

„No… James Evans není zrovna neprohlédnutelný pseudonym,“ upozornil Harryho jemně při jedné z jejich debat, zatímco míchal povzbuzující lektvar a čekal, až zezelená.

„Hm. U mudlů to bylo jedno.“

„Možná, ale u Hermiony to neobstojí.“

„No právě,“ zadíval se Harry na Severuse významně.

„Ach tak.“

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Ron otevřel okno a vpustil dovnitř neznámého puštíka. Vypadal jako bradavický, ale to nedávalo smysl. Vzal od něj malou kartičku a zmateně si prohlížel tři řádky zpáteční adresy bez jakéhokoliv vzkazu:

James Evans

Westbrooke Road 22,

Bexley, Greater London

„Hermiono!“ houkl za sebe do domu.

„Nahoře,“ ozvalo se tlumeně. Vydupal schody a našel svou ženu schoulenou v křesle s jednou z těch jejích mudlovských knížek.

„Tohle přišlo…“ zamával mezi prsty kartičkou, „ale nic k tomu.“ Podal jí lístek a zmateně sledoval, jak se zamračila, skousla si ret a náhle vykřikla. Zorničky se jí rozšířily a už se hrabala z křesla. Pomohl jí vstát. „Co se děje?“ ptal se přitom.

„Rone,“ hlas se jí zadrhl a oči zaplavily slzy. V posledních dnech to nebylo tak neobvyklé, brečela, i když se sousedům narodila štěňata hafoňů, protože byla příliš roztomilá, proto tomu nevěnoval přílišnou pozornost. „To… To je od něj,“ koktala a mávala na něj tím lístkem.

„Ano, to vidím, ale kdo to je?“ snažil se z ní Ron vymámit informace, „a co chce?“

„Harry. Je to Harry! Copak to nevidíš? Používá jména svých rodičů!“ vysvětlovala mu jeho žena překotně, zatímco si kouzlem přivolávala oblečení. V prosinci se nemohla potloukat Londýnem jen v kouzlem vyhřívaném hábitu. Ron na ni nevěřícně zíral. Ne, nevzdal se naděje, že svého přítele ještě někdy uvidí, ale už to bylo tak dlouho… Zapomínal. Ničilo ho to, ale nedokázal tomu zabránit.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Zvonek. Harry se otočil na Severuse s napjatým výrazem ve tváři. Ten kývl a povzbudivě se usmál, aby mu dodal odvahu.

„Počkám tady,“ zašeptal a dalším pohybem hlavou ho vyzval, aby šel konečně otevřít. Díval se, jak Harry zmizel za rohem a vnímal, jak několik vteřin přešlapoval přede dveřmi, než je s hlubokým nádechem otevřel.

„Pane bože,“ slyšel jen Hermionin vzlyk a podle šustění a nerozeznatelného mumlání usoudil, že mu okamžitě skočila do náruče. „Nemůžu tomu uvěřit.“

„Já vím, promiň. Mrzí mě to,“ omlouval se jí Harry stále dokola. Sedli si na pohovku a Severus vyšel ze svého úkrytu v kuchyni. Harry se na něj smutně usmál, Ronald na něj jen civěl a Hermiona dvakrát mrkla, než jí to došlo.

„Já věděla, že je na tom něco divného! James – Jimmy,“ mluvila na Severuse, který prostě kývl.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem vám nemohl říct pravdu.“

S námahou se zvedla a než stihl pochopit, k čemu se chystá, tisklo se na něj její obrovské břicho a ruku mu omotala kolem krku. Trvalo to jen pár vteřin, přesto ho to dokonale zmátlo a znechutilo. „Jsem ráda, že jste ho přivedl zpátky,“ zašeptala, než se ho pustila. Sedla si do křesla, aby zůstalo volné místo vedle Harryho. Posadil se tam a Harryho ruka mu okamžitě vklouzla do dlaně. Ronův vytřeštěný pohled jim neunikl.

„Ehm, takže, vy jako spolu… žijete?“ koktal rudý až za ušima. Severus se napjal, sám netušil, jak by na to měl odpovědět. Vlastně spolu nežili, jen spolu trávili většinu večerů, nocí a dní. Harry se barům vyhýbal a on také neměl potřebu tam chodit. Minulý týden si zašli na večeři. V laboratoři se normálně bavili, ale nikdy nemluvili o tom, že by vystupovali jako pár.

Harry mu stiskl ruku a podíval se na něj. A Severus v jeho očích viděl němou žádost. Přivřel oči na znamení souhlasu.

„Ano,“ odpověděl Harry, ale díval se přitom na Severuse.

„Uch, no… to je… div- jedno,“ změnil Ron poslední slovo, když se na něj Hermiona ošklivě zamračila. „Co jsi celou tu dobu dělal?“ zajímal se místo toho upřímně, v očích se mu zračilo nepochopení, možná se cítil i dotčený, že se mu jeho nejlepší přítel za celou dobu nenamáhal ozvat.

„Já…“ hledal Harry slova, „myslím, že to není důležité,“ potřásl pak hlavou. „Potřeboval jsem to.“

„Aha,“ zamrkal Ron překvapeně.

Harry se ošil, „jo.“

„Jo,“ zopakoval Ron. Raději se do toho vložila Hermiona a nasměrovala hovor k obyčejným věcem. Vyprávěla Harrymu, o co všechno přišel, ale Severus si nebyl tak úplně jistý, jestli o to Harry stojí, protože se ho ani na okamžik nepustil a ruka se mu potila.

Proto, když po několika hodinách odešli, otočil Harryho k sobě a chytil jeho hlavu do svých dlaní, aby mu nemohl nikam utéct pohledem, jak to měl ve zvyku.

„To bylo… strašný,“ div se mu nesložil do náruče. „Neměl jsem si s nimi absolutně co říct!“ stěžoval si naprosto zoufale.

„Časem se to zlepší.“

„Nevěřil bych, že někdy budeš větší optimista, než já,“ zamračil se na něj Harry smutně. Jako nakopnuté štěně. Objal ho zcela sobecky, protože si byl naprosto jistý, že on si tyhle drobné projevy náklonnosti užívá mnohem víc než Harry, který se jim sice nikdy nebránil, ale také je obvykle neinicioval.

Jejich vztah nebyl dokonalý. Vlastně začal úplně špatně a Severus mnohokrát pochyboval, jestli to má vůbec smysl, když si Potter často paličatě stál za svým prostě jen proto, aby měl pravdu. Severus tuhle jeho dětinskou tvrdohlavost nesnášel, ale sám ustoupit také odmítal. Několik dní spolu nepromluvili ani slovo, ale pak se mu najednou uprostřed noci kolem boku váhavě prosmekla ruka a k zádům se mu opatrně – snad aby ho neprobudil – přitisklo hřejivé tělo jeho partnera. Vždy tu ruku překryl svou dlaní a spali dál. Když se vzbudili, popřáli si s Harrym dobré ráno, ale napětí ve vzduchu viselo několik dalších dní. Přesto mezi nimi bylo něco, co jim pokaždé zabránilo odejít a už se nikdy nevrátit, něco, co Severuse pokaždé přimělo tu ruku chytit.

**Author's Note:**

> Původní verzi betovala SarkaS, finální Rowana. Oběma děkuju za trpělivost a pomoc. ♥


End file.
